Question: Subtract. ${345{,}181- 144{,}265}$
Explanation: ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${{3}}$ ${{1}}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{300000} - {100000} = {2}00000}$ ${345{,}181- 144{,}265}= 200{,}916$